


See You on The Other Side

by Ahaha_Soup



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Just a little comfort actually, M/M, Roxas is very sick and Ven doesnt know what to do, Terminal Illnesses, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahaha_Soup/pseuds/Ahaha_Soup
Summary: Roxas is dying of a terminal illness. Ven doesn't quite know what to do. A conversation ensues.
Relationships: Roxas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	See You on The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh,,, Of course my first post on ao3 was going to be angst.  
> It's really short but a good friend of mine encouraged me to post it! Strap yourselves in, because as short as it is, it sure does pack a punch >:3  
> I'm very new to writing on here, so if the format looks a little weird for some reason, please let me know <3

Roxas is lying in a hospital bed; He's paler than usual and he's fighting to keep his eyes open because sure, he's tired but he's not sure how long he still has left with Ven. There's so many tubes connected to him, but he still makes an effort to untangle his hand so he can hold Ven's. The other blonde looks no better than he does, really; he's got bags under his eyes and he's quieter than he's ever been before. He knows something for sure, whether it be about Roxas' state of being or something else entirely, but it's evident he's got the weight of the worlds on his shoulders right now. Ven's hand trembles when Roxas finally finishes the journey to intertwine their hands. The sick blonde can't help but frown, feeling guilty; _Where did the sunshine he loves so much go? Did Roxas do this to him?_

Suddenly those blue-green eyes Roxas loves so much turn glossy, and Ven is falling apart in the chair shoved oh-so close to the bed. He trembles, squeezing Roxas' hand so tightly it hurts. (Roxas will never say anything; he's just as desperate, yet far too weak to return the action.) Ven's bottom lip trembles as he tries to give a smile, failing tremendously. He whispers, "Is it terrifying?"

_Is it?_ Roxas ponders. Who knows how long he has left? This could be the last night he ever gets to see Ven; the last night he could use telling Axel and Xion how great of a found-family they were. How lucky he was to have such a big group of people who will miss him when he eventually passes away. He lets it sink in, then, with a serene, tired smile, shakes his head, "No, I don't think so… Everything has to end one day, doesn't it? I'm just moving on to whatever's after."

Ven starts crying harder, shoulders shivering with the weight of his sobs. Roxas can do nothing but reach a shaky hand out to wipe those tears away; his eyelids are growing too heavy to fight against for much longer, but he still wants to try. Ven's worth the strain.

"I love you." Why does he sound so far away?

"I love you too, Sunshine."

With one last smile, and one final, weak squeeze to the hands that have treated him so well over the past years, he lets his eyes slip shut. There's a high pitched noise in the backgroud as his mind clouds over.

And he sleeps.

_"See you on the other side."_


End file.
